


Mistaken Scent

by IceBlueRose



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural, Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M, Spike and Sam is more implied but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: Spike is looking for a demon. Logan is just trying to get to his car.
Relationships: Spike (BtVS)/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Mistaken Scent

Logan really hadn’t been expecting to get shoved into a wall by some random blond and while he normally wouldn’t complain, guys in all black and leather dusters just weren’t his type.

“If you’re this desperate maybe you should go check out the Camelot. I hear you get better rates there.”

The man smirked. “Believe me if that’s what I was after, you wouldn’t have a chance.”

Logan narrowed his eyes and shoved at the man’s chest, faltering when it didn’t move him an inch. The man smirked and for the first time since he’d been grabbed, he began to feel a little bit of fear.

“Listen, man, you don’t let go of me and things are going to get ugly.”

He threw back his head and laughed. “That’s cute. You think you can take me.” He leaned a bit closer. “You have no idea what you’re dealing with, mate. But more importantly,” he paused and took a deep breath, “you’re afraid of me. Know how I can tell? I can smell it.”

Oh hell, he was in so much trouble. It just figured that he’d attract some freak psycho with a smelling fetish.

“Spike.”

The man, who Logan assumed was Spike, glanced over his shoulder at the guy who had walked up. “What?”

“Did you even check to see if it’s him before you started threatening him?”

Logan stared at the new guy and was amazed at how quietly he’d managed to walk up. The guy was tall enough to be a tree.

At least that’s what it seemed like when he came to stand behind Spike.

Spike frowned. “His scent is right.”

“That doesn’t mean anything. You know that, especially after last time.”

“Bloody hell, Sam, you can be damned annoying.” He sighed and turned back to Logan. “Christo.”

Logan raised an eyebrow as they both continued to stare at him. “Is that supposed to mean something to me?”

Sam shook his head. “No.” He shot a look at Spike. “Come on, you’ve got the scent so you can—“

“If you tell me to follow my nose, I’ll hit you.”

“Come on, obviously wherever he came from is where we’ll find who we’re looking for.” Sam tugged on Spike’s arm and Logan was a bit surprised when Spike actually moved back. Either Sam was stronger than he looked or Spike was letting himself be pulled. He paused when Sam nodded at him. “Sorry about that.”

“Yeah, well, you might want to talk to your boyfriend about going around assaulting people and smelling them. It’s a bit invasive.” He fought not to raise an eyebrow when Sam didn’t deny the boyfriend statement. Hell, that’d just been a wild guess.

“Relax, kid, you’re not my type,” Spike said, eyes moving over Logan. He turned back to Sam. “Let’s get this over with.”

Sam sighed and Logan got the feeling they’d had this conversation before. “Don’t rush in there.”

“I know how to be patient.” Off Sam’s look, he shrugged. “Most of the time.”

There was a small smile on Sam’s face as he shook his head and glanced back at Logan as they began to walk away. “Again, sorry.”

“Forget about it.” He was going to. As he headed for his car, Logan wondered who the hell those two could be looking for at the Neptune Grand.

At least he hadn’t gotten arrested.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on October 7, 2007 on Twisting the Hellmouth. (And despite really wanting to, no edits were made from the original post, lol.)


End file.
